


Il fiore più bello

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: La voglia di baciarla e cogliere quel delicato e affascinante fiore, cui nessuno aveva ancora affibbiato un nome, era lì pronto a essere colto per diventare di sua proprietà.Non esitò nemmeno per un istante avvicinando la sua bocca a quella tanto ostile della rivale. Keiko non si sarebbe arresa, aveva già raggiunto parte del suo scopo e non poteva fermarsi: Kunimi doveva essere sua!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Fiore Fem!Atome Fem!Tezuka  
> Parole: 765 LibreOffice

Non era in grado di distogliere lo sguardo da quel corpo, come avrebbe potuto farlo? D'altronde era da una vita che desiderava poter osservare da vicino quel magnifico fiore e il suo sogno finalmente si era realizzato.  
«Kunimi sei bellissima» sussurrava dolcemente all'orecchio di quella stupenda fanciulla.  
La baciava con passione su tutta quella morbida superficie dal sapore tanto estasiante.  
Era la prima volta che si sentiva attratta da una ragazza, mai prima di conoscere Kunimi aveva nutrito qualcosa di simile. Quella sua rivale era riuscita a sconvolgere tutte le sue convinzioni e all'età di sedici anni, Atobe Keiko, aveva perso la testa per qualcuno che avesse il suo stesso sesso.  
Kunimi era diversa da tutte le persone che aveva conosciuto, non era solo qualcosa di carnale, tutto andava oltre la semplice attrazione fisica, non sapeva spiegare nemmeno lei a parole cosa in realtà provasse.  
«Non chiamarmi per nome!» Il volto imbarazzato di Kunimi era una delle cose più meravigliose su cui avesse posato gli occhi, assieme al suo fantastico corpo.  
La voglia di baciarla e cogliere quel delicato e affascinante fiore, cui nessuno aveva ancora affibbiato un nome, era lì pronto a essere colto per diventare di sua proprietà.  
Non esitò nemmeno per un istante avvicinando la sua bocca a quella tanto ostile della rivale. Keiko non si sarebbe arresa, aveva già raggiunto parte del suo scopo e non poteva fermarsi: Kunimi doveva essere sua!  
La rivale aveva serrato le labbra impedendo alle loro lingue di sfiorarsi: era un ostacolo che avrebbe volentieri superato.  
Lentamente Kunimi aveva incominciato a cedere e ben presto quelle labbra si schiusero proprio come uno di quegli affascinati fiori.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato quanto potesse essere meraviglioso l'interno di quella bocca: era così calda che suscitava in lei un'esplosione di nuove sensazioni che si riversarono fin dentro le proprie viscere facendola fremere di desiderio.  
Voleva approfondire ancora più il contatto per rendere la bellezza di quel fiore ancora più meraviglioso di quanto già non lo fosse.  
Appoggiò delicatamente la mano all'interno coscia dell’altra per poi risalire dolcemente sulle sue parti intime della coetanea. Incominciò a toccarla delicatamente, come se avesse paura che prendendo con forza quel bocciolo meraviglioso potesse appassire.  
Era così morbida, calda e bagnata: per la prima volta trovava provava eccitazione con le parti intime di una ragazza come lei, ma in quel momento il suo unico desiderio era farla venire e sentirla contorcersi dal piacere.  
Incominciò ad accarezzarla con movimenti lenti e decisi, però questo non le sarebbe bastato. Voleva assaggiarla, staccarsi da quelle meravigliose labbra, ma significava farlo se voleva sentirla gemere.  
Si staccò con gran fatica dalla bocca della rivale che in quell'istante non riusciva a mascherare l'eccitazione, lo vedeva nei suoi occhi pieni di desiderio: La voleva!  
Keiko era pronta a darle tutto il piacere che Kunimi desiderasse e per questo motivo avvicinò il proprio viso alle parti basse della giovane.  
«Fer… Atobe!» Era inutile che lo negasse, la voleva quanto lei, lo leggeva nei suoi occhi incapaci di nascondere le sue reali voglie.  
«No, non potrei mai fermarmi.»  
Avvicinò tutta se stessa a quelle parti tanto sensuali e dall'odore eccitante che la invogliava sempre di più a fare una cosa che fino a qualche anno prima sarebbe stata impensabile.  
Incamiciò a stuzzicarla con le labbra, dandole teneri e intensi baci su quella piccola sporgenza che richiamava le proprie attenzioni. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di fare sciogliere Kunimi grazie alle travolgenti sensazioni che avrebbe fatto estasiare quella meravigliosa fanciulla.  
«Fer… ah… nhn» Prima di quel momento non aveva mai ascoltato un suono più meraviglioso e caldo di quei gemiti: il solo udirli aveva fatto riscaldare il petto come mai prima di quel momento.  
«Ato… be»  
Il corpo di Kunimi aveva incominciato a contorcersi completamente: l’orgasmo era imminente!  
Non vedeva l’ora di farla venire, perché finalmente poteva dire di averla fatta sua.  
«Kei…ko!» Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che la potesse chiamare per nome, era così felice che le sembrava di toccare il cielo con dito.  
«Sto venendo!»  
Tutto finì in quell’istante, Kunimi finalmente era stata sua e quello di sicuro era stato il giorno più bello di tutta la sua vita.  
Si avvicinò al volto della ragazza dandole un bacio appassionato che l’altra ricambiò con più facilità del primo.  
«Kunimi ti adoro!» Per la sedicenne fu impossibile non stringere a se quel bocciolo, che poté ammirare in tutte le fasi della fioritura, per imprimerne la dolce e meravigliosa fragranza «Sei fantastica!»  
Quel fiore mai sarebbe appassito, anzi, sarebbe diventato sempre più bello e l’adolescente non vedeva l'ora di poterlo ammirare nel suo splendore massimo.


End file.
